


Double Drabble: The Changing Of The Guard

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-27
Updated: 2003-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: The Changing Of The Guard

The hobbits liked to eavesdrop on the changing of the nightly watches, especially when Strider and Boromir were the first and second guards. Sometimes one of the hobbits would stay up so he could kick them all awake once the ritual started. Much as they might mock it in the light of day, it was strangely solemn and beautiful at night.

Boromir almost always took first watch and Strider always let him, in deference to his steward’s relative youth. So it was usually Strider who approached from the darkness to be challenged at sword-point.

"It is I."

"You may pass and come," was the ritual response, and the hobbits knew it well enough to mouth the words along with the participants. "What is your purpose?"

"To guard, and to protect."

"Your purpose is noble, and the night is lovely."

Strider would nod and salute Boromir with his sword. "I relieve you, sir."

"I will not surrender guard."

"I relieve you, sir," Strider would repeat.

"The night is still young."

"Take rest, Guardsman. I will watch until morning."

Then Boromir would turn, relax stance, and grin at Strider. "Of course you won't. Join me when you're done."

And Strider always would.


End file.
